


proposition

by milesfairchild



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Suggestive Themes, he’s a bottom in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: You sneer, "Don't be a brat, Hockstetter. Open that pretty mouth of yours."
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Reader
Kudos: 25





	proposition

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted request: Can you write headcanons or a scenario of Patrick convincing the reader to have a threesome with him and Henry?

The idea had you filled to the brim with incredulity and if someone were to peer into your head at that very moment, they could nod and say, yes, perhaps even a fragment of interest.

Confident movements are now distrait and thick like honey with the mere thought of it seeping through the filters of your head. You languidly run your fingers through dark strands of hair, a seemingly dissociative state taking over you like a spirit possessing the body and mind.

"You're thinking about it," Patrick prompts, that guileful grin playing at his lips. It earns him a harsh yank of his hair, a quiet murmur of you demanding him to "shut up," eliciting a breathless laugh preceded by a moan from the boy on his knees.

Yes, it was appealing— very much so, but considering the temperament of Henry Bowers, it would be difficult to talk him into it. And you know that Patrick had been up to no good because when you had come to question him on why he couldn't just talk to Henry, he had skilfully avoided the question. Not out of shame, though. Boys like Patrick Hockstetter had no concept of it.

It's a good thing that you were unrelenting.

"What did you do, Trick?" You question, already exasperated by whatever response he's planning on offering you.

Patrick has the audacity to feign offence, cold eyes glittering devilishly. "Why do you always think I've done something?"

You scoff. He hasn't even bothered in making it the slightest bit believable. "Because it's you. You always do something. I wouldn't be surprised if Bowers suddenly wanted nothing to do with you tomorrow."

He grins. You want to smack it off of him. So you do. It does nothing to deter him, in fact, you could swear his grin widens. _Completely and utterly shameless,_ you think fondly.

"I didn't do anything. I just showed him a good time. He was even into it," he snickers causing you to grip his jaw to get him to shut up. He continues, regardless. "You should've seen the look on his face. It was so hot. Then I asked if he wanted me to put it into my mouth and he just snapped out of it."

You pretend to ponder on this matter as if you don't know that Patrick has a natural talent when it comes to unsettling people. "It's 'cause you've got an untrustworthy face."

Patrick laughs, "No, I don't."

"Mm... yeah, you do," you reply back casually, thumbing at his bottom lip. He obstinately keeps it shut, delighting in the slight twitch of your mouth- an indication that your patience was wearing thin, something that he insisted on doing often.

You sneer, "Don't be a brat, Hockstetter. Open that pretty mouth of yours."

Patrick, of course, doesn't listen and makes an over exaggerated show of fluttering his eyelashes. "You think my mou-" The last word comes out as muffled, your thumb pulling at the edge of his mouth, before replacing it with your index and middle finger, feeling the wetness of his mouth against the pads of your fingers. He licks at them to the best of his ability, which isn't much seeing as you're pulling at his mouth to limit his movements.

"You're much more bearable when I can't hear anything you say," you sigh, almost affectionately.

Using your free hand, you tilt his head back by his hair and lean down so that you can kiss on his open mouth. He makes an attempt to kiss back, but you pull at his hair in slight warning, and he knows better than to test you with this, knowing that in doing so would cease any form of physical contact that you were willing to give.

You tilt your head, considering what he had proposed. Finally, after a moment of pensiveness, you concede, removing your fingers from his mouth. "Alright."

Through lust addled features, he smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

"Not a goddamn word, Trick. Don't make me change my mind."

"I didn't say anything," he replies, but his voice is on the precipice of excitement, the thrill resembling something that he feels when chasing down someone the gang was targeting.

You roll your eyes and sit down, a grin of your own betraying your excitement at the mental image of Henry in a similar position to Patrick's. "Let's start by fixing up your fuck up, fuck up."


End file.
